


The Loving Red Eye

by jashykins



Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: Erotica, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 06:04:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4336748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jashykins/pseuds/jashykins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crayak and the Ellimist have been turned into humans by an unknown being. Drode has been turned into a purple cat.</p><p>One day Crayak finds his need for the Ellimist start to overpower him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Loving Red Eye

**Author's Note:**

> Started to ship a new ship so had to write a fic about it. Because why hold these feelings back from the world?

I looked around the apartment. I had been...transformed into a human as had Toomin, or the Ellimist as he was more widely known as. Drode, my loyal second in command, had been turned into a purple cat. We had been learning over the last month how to be human. We didn't know who or what had done this to us.  
  
The human needs of eating and defecation were annoying. Were...awful beyond explanation. What was more awful was the human need to procreate. I had walked around and seen women that I had started lusting after. Some humans I had started lusting after weren't women but men. Men that I couldn't bear children with but still felt a need.  
  
"You need to shower." Toomin said, his brown hair unkempt.  
  
"I know what this body requires." I hissed.  
  
It was annoying, this human feeling of lust. Especially concerning Toomin, though I hadn't revealed my feelings to him yet. It was embarrassing. Yes, I had admired him for quite a long time. Our bickering, our game, had been fun.  
  
I had liked seeing him lose nearly as much as seeing him win. I liked seeing how he could overcome obstacles just as much as I liked seeing him crushed.  
  
And this...body...and his body...feelings had started to form. More intense than I had ever experienced before.  
  
"Your body is starting to stink." Toomin said as Drode rubbed against my leg.  
  
Should I say something? Should I let him know? Should I...aw, fuck it.  
  
"I'm having a little trouble cleaning it these days." I told him, embarrassed and hoping he wouldn't guess what I was feeling.  
  
Toomin rolled his eyes and got up. He had become very good at that particular human expression. As he followed behind me to the shower I became very aware of his body. His breathing. His scent. I wanted to jump on him now but held back.  
  
I held back as we both took off our clothes and started the shower.  
  
I held back as he washed my hair. His strong, nimble fingers going through my hair.  
  
"Ah..." I moaned gently as his chest bumped into my back.  
  
"You okay?" Toomin asked with no concern in his voice.  
  
Did he know? Did he guess? Did he suspect?  
  
"Yeah," I replied angrily. "What makes you think anything is wrong?"  
  
"Nothing." He said.  
  
After he got done with my hair he stood in front of me and I had to avert my eyes from his cock. His cock that I wanted so badly. I had never seen it like this before, with him in front of me and water going down his chest. Was his cock erect now because he wanted me or that it was just an odd function of the human body?  
  
I hoped he thought the latter about mine. Mine was so hard now that it was painful. I wanted him...I needed him if only to relieve the pain.  
  
Toomin washed my chest and I bit my lip to make sure the moan didn't leave my lips.  
  
Suddenly he pushed me to the wall. He slowly entered me and I tried to appear angry. I tried to look beyond pissed as I really just wanted to bask in this feeling. To let the sensation take me away.  
  
"Crayak, I know how you've been looking at me." Toomin said and exited me. "But if you don't want to ad-ah!"  
  
Suddenly it was me in him and him pushed against the wall.  
  
"I want you, fucking hell." I hissed as I started to thrust. "Too...oh...oh..."  
  
Toomin's lips were at my neck. Kissing me. My head was tilted back in ecstasy.  
  
"I...I..." I said and stopped as he started kissing me.  
  
Toomin's legs wrapped around my waist. I clumsily exited the shower and threw him onto my bed. Drode hissed as he narrowly dodged my enemy. I quickly climbed on top of Toomin and just stared at him.  
  
The water from the shower was still on him and his face...just his face. Looking at me in a childish fashion. His eyes, never mind his soft moans, were calling me to finish the job.  
  
"Crayak." He said lovingly and suddenly I was on my stomach with his cock up my ass.  
  
"Too...oh!" I said, clutching the covers as I moaned. "I...I..."  
  
"Say it," He said as he bit my neck. "Say it and I'll..." He didn't finish the sentence but I knew what he meant. My body was on the verge of climaxing and he was going to hold back my sweet release until I admitted it.  
  
"I love you, I always have." I said. "I loved to hurt you and I loved to see you stay strong. Oh, sweet everything, I wanted you!"  
  
"More." Toomin said as he drove me closer to the edge.  
  
"I didn't know the feeling but this body..." I said and threw us both over the bed so that our positions could be reversed.  
  
Toomin didn't struggle but helped me. He wanted this.  
  
"Made the feelings clear." I said with my cock up his ass and his chest on the floor.  
  
"I'll teach you..." Toomin moaned softly as I felt his body shiver beneath mine.  
  
"Ye...ahhh!" I yelled out as we both came.  
  
I rolled out of him and put my head on his chest after he rolled over. He ran his fingers through my red hair and I just relaxed. For the first time since becoming human I felt...moderately comfortable.  
  
"Teach me, I want to know how to show my love for you better." I said softly.  
  
"I've loved our little game," Toomin replied. "I knew there was something about you that I wanted, I just didn't know what. Not until now. Not until we had both become human."  
  
"Maybe that's why we're like this." I said and we stayed in that position for hours.


End file.
